Pathétique, Holmes
by Little-Dragon's-Fire
Summary: Watson dans la déprime depuis l'échec de ses fiançailles avec Mary. Mais heureusement, Holmes est là pour le soutenir...


Ma première fiction Sherlock Holmes, soyez indulgent! ;)

Bien sûr, j'attends vos reviews!

* * *

Il y avait déjà quelques heures que la nuit était tombé sur Londres. L'engloutissant dans une paisible atmosphère feutré et brumeuse.

Il y avait bien longtemps que tous les braves gens, honorables et respectables, de cette ville avaient abandonné les rues et ruelles.

Laissant la place aux truands, voleurs, assassins et autres malfaiteurs.

Il était donc normal de prendre pour un voyou de bas étages, cet homme qui sortait en titubant de ce pub à l'aspect peu recommandable.

S'il n'avait pas été soutenu par un deuxième comparse, il se serrait sans nul doute écroulé sur le trottoir sal de la capitale anglaise.

A la vue de ces deux ombres approchantes, si peu stable et qui proféraient des paroles plus incohérentes les unes que les autres, Mrs. Hudson eux un soupir de tristesse.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte du 221B Baker Street, pour éviter un trop grand surmenage à leurs pauvres esprits embourbés dans les volutes du mauvais tord boyaux qui était servit dans ces tavernes.

Passant un bras dans le dos de l'homme ayant les plus grandes difficultés à marcher, elle les aida à grimper les escaliers, sans un mot.

Une fois le calvaire des marches terminé, il lui restait encore à emmener son fardeau gémissant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Tâche qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à mener à son terme grâce à la poigne solide et forte de son locataire.

Une fois le médecin installé dans la baignoire, elle le laissa au soin du détective, pendant qu'elle redescendait pour leur préparer une petite collation.

Holmes se releva en soupirant pour aller refermer la porte de la salle d'eau et ainsi garder un peu de chaleur dans cette pièce aux murs froids.

Revenant s'assoir aux côtés de son ami, il entreprit de la déshabiller, avant de faire couler l'eau chaude.

N'ayant plus la force pour protester, Watson se laissa faire en ne poussant que quelques grognements pour la forme.

Son perpétuel sourire plein de malice accroché aux lèvres, le détective passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami et commença à lui faire la conversation pour lui éviter de s'endormir dans son bain.

« Si je ne vous connaissez pas aussi bien, mon cher Watson, je dirai que vous prenez un malin plaisir à vous trouver dans des situations toujours plus humiliantes les une que les autres. »

S'arrachant à la torpeur qui le gagnait, le médecin jeta un regard noir à son ami :

« Je ne vois pas ou est l'humiliation ici, Holmes. J'ai réussis à rabattre la fierté mal placé de ce gredin, et je m'en sors avec quelques égratignures, rien de plus. Il n'y a pas d'humiliation il me semble. »

Souriant, le brun eu le réflexe de venir tâter son flanc particulièrement douloureux d'avoir trop pris de coups pour protéger son ami. Ce « gredin » était particulièrement grand et costaux, et Holmes jurerai que celui ayant le plus de fierté mal placé en cet instant n'était pas le colosse encore à terre dans ce misérable pub.

Bien sûr, Watson, trop imbibé et savourant pleinement les délices de l'eau chaude, ne remarqua rien des expressions du détective.

La main toujours perdu dans les cheveux châtains de son médecin, Holmes enchaîna :

« Certes, et vous ne trouvez pas que le fait que vous barbotiez dans votre bain, avec moi à vos côtés ne soit pas humiliant ? Si c'est le cas, c'est que vous avez perdu de votre pudeur, mon chez Watson. »

Laissant le temps à ses paroles de faire leur effets, le détective se délectait à l'avance de voir le changement s'opérer sur le visage ô combien expressif de son ami.

Mais à sa stupéfaction, un sourire volage et mutin pris place sur les lèvres de ce cher Docteur Watson.

Ce dernier, influencé par les vapeurs chaudes du bain ainsi que le nombre incalculable de verre qu'il s'était enfilé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, se tourna à moitié pour faire face au logicien.

Se raccrochant au bord de la baignoire, il avança son visage, légèrement rouge, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son ami.

Bien malgré lui, les souvenirs de l'après midi lui revinrent, ce qui n'aida en aucune façon le détective à se concentrer.

Holmes sentait avec beaucoup trop d'acuité le souffle du médecin caresser sa joue. Les effluves d'alcool lui montèrent au nez et se reprenant tant bien que mal, il repoussa avec douceur son ami dans l'eau chaude.

_« Bon sang, Holmes ! Il est totalement cuit ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ne te le pardonnerait jamais ! »_

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais bien une logique implacable qui s'opposait à son désir. Ce n'était pas parce que Watson était séparé de Mary, que cela signifiait que le détective pouvait se jeter sur lui, sans prendre en compte les sentiments du médecin.

Chaque soir, ce qui menait le très respectable Docteur Watson dans une bagarre de soudars, c'était bien le fait que Mary ne lui ai jamais pardonné qu'il entretienne une amitié plus qu'ambiguë avec le logicien.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pris un malin plaisir à ne surtout pas démentir les craintes de la jolie rousse. Trop heureux d'avoir un moyen d'éloigner son ami de cette femme.

Car oui, il y avait bien longtemps que Holmes avait cessé de considérer le bon Docteur Watson comme un simple ami.

Quand précisément ?

Très facile à dire. Le jour même où Watson était entré dans leur appartement pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec Mary, Holmes avait sentie une colère sourde et destructrice hurler sa frustration au plus profond de son être.

Il s'en souvenait encore. Ce froid glacial qu'il avait ressenti aux mots de son ami. Cette envie dévorante de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour tenter vainement de le faire souffrir autant que ses paroles. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'aucune blessure qu'on lui avait infligé jusqu'à maintenant n'était aussi douloureuse que cette petite phrase qu'il avait lancée, sans se soucier une seconde de ses répercutions sur la sensibilité du détective.

Sensibilité, que Holmes prenait grand soin de cacher aux yeux de tous. Mais qui n'en était pas moins existante.

Mais, une fois n'était pas coutume, il s'était contrôlé. Et n'avait rien laissé paraître de son trouble intérieur.

Il n'avait pas félicité son ami, pas plus qu'il ne lui avait souhaité d'être heureux. Ca, c'était impossible. Sa voix l'aurait trahie.

Au lieu de ça, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, pour lui témoigner son affection.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment que leur relation évolua vers un semblant d'intimité ambiguë.

S'étant enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour Watson, le détective profitait de chaque opportunité pour tendre une main vers son ami, lui effleurer les cheveux ou la joue. Pour presser, par inadvertance, sa jambe contre celle de celui qui ne quittait plus ses pensées.

Il ne faisait pas cas de la présence de Mary. Au début, cette dernière ne souciait pas vraiment de cette intimité. La mettant sur le compte d'un amour fraternel.

Mais plus le temps passait, et moins John semblait pressé de la mener à l'autel.

Et quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, juste elle et lui. Au lieu de parler de futur projet commun, son fiancé entretenait la conversation à propos de son ami, Holmes, et de toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Bien sûr, il avait assuré la jolie rousse, qu'à partir du moment où ils seraient mariés, plus aucune enquête ne viendrait perturber l'équilibre de leur vie.

Mais que sont les paroles face au manque d'activité et d'empressement aux préparatifs du mariage de la part de son cher et tendre…

Tant et si bien, que la jeune femme vint à douter des sentiments que lui portait son fiancé.

Lui, lui assuré du contraire, qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose, se marier avec elle ! Mais… il y avait toujours un « mais ».

De sorte que la date était toujours repoussée à plus tard.

Et le plus grand « mais » qui s'opposait à chaque fois à leur union, était Sherlock Holmes.

Le détective avait en permanence une enquête à terminer, et bien entendue, l'aide du médecin était de rigueur. Leur complicité et leur intimité allait en grandissant, ce qui était inversement proportionnel à celle qui régnait entre Mary et John.

De plus, les commentaires de Holmes n'allaient pas pour rassurer la future mariée. Le détective prenait un malin plaisir à démontrer qu'il en savait bien plus sur Watson que Mary.

Et quand cette dernière essayait de prouver au médecin que son ami faisait tout pour les éloigner, elle se heurtait à un mur de silence et de froide colère. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais diminuer l'admiration quasi obsessionnelle de l'ancien militaire pour son égocentrique ami.

Quand Mary réalisa, que même après leur mariage, si tant était qu'ils arrivaient à se marier un jour, Holmes ferait toujours partie intégrante de leur vie.

Et ça, la jeune femme s'y refusait complètement.

Elle n'avait jamais accepté quand épousant Watson, s'était également avec Holmes qu'elle se mariait.

Et de fil en aiguille, l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour ce grand médecin, se transforma en colère et en rancœur. Elle brisa leur fiançailles et parti s'installer à Brighton, loin des miasmes de Londres et des douloureux souvenirs qui hantait la ville.

Anéantie par ce rejet, Watson s'était enfoncé dans une déprime qui le conduisait chaque soir dans des bars toujours plus glauque et mal famé.

Il s'y rendait seul.

Jusqu'au jour où, croisant son ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis sa rupture, il s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

Holmes s'était inquiété de ne pas voir Watson. Il savait que Mary l'avait abandonné et était partie vivre ailleurs. Et il s'était attendu à ce que son médecin vienne à lui directement. Or, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Soucieux, le détective était donc parti à sa recherche, dans le but de le ramener de gré ou de force au 221B Baker Street. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine qu'il mit enfin la main sur son ami.

Ce dernier était dans un état déplorable, et dès qu'il eu reconnu Holmes, il s'était jeté sur lui et avait pleurait à gros sanglots.

Le ramenant tant bien que mal dans leur appartement, le logicien avait pris grand soin de son cher Docteur.

Et doucement, il réussissait à le sortir de sa déprime et à l'éloigner de sa mauvaise habitude de trainer dans les bars.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le détective aurait rit de cette situation. Car les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui, qui habituellement avait la mauvaise idée d'aller se battre dans des arènes illégales. Et c'était Watson qui était toujours là pour lui, pour le rafistoler après une de ses victoires.

Et cela faisait bien un mois que l'ancien militaire n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ces endroits plein de débauche.

Mais aujourd'hui, en sortant pour faire une de ses consultations à domicile, le bon docteur Watson était tombé sur Mary.

Cette dernière ne l'avait pas vue. Elle était accrochée au bras d'un grand homme à l'allure fier et à l'expression douce. Ils étaient attablés en terrasse d'un café et bavardaient tranquillement, au soleil.

Choqué, le médecin s'était arrêté pour les observer de loin. Ils semblaient heureux ensemble, et l'homme faisait rire la jolie rousse.

Mais, Watson n'était pas assez loin pour ne pas remarquer la bague qui ornait l'annulaire gauche de son ancienne fiancée.

Mortifiait, l'ancien militaire se leva brusquement et repartie en direction de Baker Street, dans l'intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de n'en sortir que pour aller se saouler dans un bar quelconque.

Mais Holmes avait entendue son ami rentrer en catastrophe. Surpris et craignant une rechute de son moral encore fragile, le détective était venue frapper doucement à la porte du médecin.

Il avait insisté longuement et parlementé à travers le bois. Et finalement à cours d'arguments, l'ancien militaire avait finit par ouvrir, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher ses yeux rougit.

Se laissant entrainer dans leur salon commun, il raconta ce qu'il avait vu à son confident, qui, de plus en plus inquiet, s'était rapproché du fauteuil dans lequel reposé son ami.

Celui-ci avait tourné son regard vers le logicien et l'avait gratifié d'un pauvre sourire triste.

« Au moins, elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui arrive à la faire rire. Je me souviens que même dans notre meilleur période, je n'avais réussis qu'à lui décrocher un petit sourire. Et encore, il me semble que c'était plus de l'indulgence qu'autre chose. »

Détestant l'apitoiement du médecin, le logicien se mit en face de lui et planta ses yeux dans le regard étonné et, maintenant, curieux de son cher ami.

« Ecoutez moi une bonne fois pour toute, Watson. Cette femme, bien que vous layez aimé, et elle aussi, j'en suis sûr, n'était pas faite pour vous ! Vous l'avez dis vous-même. Vous n'arriviez pas à la faire rire. Or, je vous assure que vous êtes parfaitement capable des plaisanteries les plus drôles. Du moins, à mon sens. Dites vous simplement que le genre de caractère qu'avez Mary ne vous correspondez pas et cessez de vous torturer l'esprit de la sorte ! Elle est partie, elle a trouvé son bonheur ailleurs avec un homme, qui, j'en suis intimement convaincu, est ennuyeux à mourir. Alors, par pitié, faite en sorte vous aussi de trouvez votre bonheur ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, durant toute se tirade, le médecin et le logicien s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre. Maintenant, seuls quelques millimètres les séparaient, et ils pouvaient sentir leurs lèvres s'effleurer doucement. N'y tenant plus, et attendant une occasion de ce genre depuis si longtemps, Holmes combla l'infime distance et posa avec délicatesse sa bouche sur celle, tentatrice, de celui pour qui il se pâmait d'amour depuis tant de temps.

Comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer l'autre homme, il glissa doucement sa main dans le cou du médecin et caressa les fin cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. Enroulant ses doigts dans les mèches un peu longues et appréciant leur touché soyeux.

N'espérant pas vraiment de réponse de la part de Watson, il fut particulièrement surpris, quand, dans un soupir étouffé, le médecin entrouvrit ses lèvres et passa sa langue contre celles, avides, du détective.

Ne se faisant pas prier plus longtemps, ce dernier accentua le baiser et attrapa entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de son, maintenant, amant, qui se mit à gémir de bonheur.

Se séparant pour reprendre leurs souffles, les deux hommes s'observèrent avec attention et surprise. Comme s'ils n'en revenaient pas de la tournure que prenait leur relation.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage rayonnant du logicien, qui, au moment où il se penchait pour recommencer ce délice auquel il avait à peine goûter, bascula en arrière en même temps que Watson se levait précipitamment de son siège.

Se tenant immobile, au milieu de la pièce, il avait le regard perdu et anxieux, de ceux qui ne savent pas quoi penser de certaine situation.

Tournant la tête, il observa la rue, plongé dans l'ombre de la nuit. Cette dernière avait étendue sa cape au dessus de la ville sans bruit.

Reprenant pieds dans la réalité, le médecin jeta un regard perdu au détective qui était resté accroupi, attendant une réaction de l'ancien militaire.

Celui-ci, dans un sursaut de peur, se précipita vers la porte de leur salon et au moment ou il allait la franchir, il se stoppa, se tourna à moitié pour ne pas avoir à affronter les yeux perçant du logicien, et annonça :

« Si je ne suis pas rentré d'ici une heure, venez me chercher, comme vous l'avez il y a de cela plusieurs mois. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfuit dans la nuit, une ombre parmi les autres.

Une heure passa, la plus longue que Holmes avait jamais vécue. Les minutes défilées, prenant n malin plaisir à ralentir leur progression.

Le tic tac de l'horloge semblait rire de la bêtise du détective et lui dire :

« Regarde. Toi qui te croyez si puissant, tu viens juste d'être repoussé par celui que tu aime. N'est ce donc ironique ? Toi qui a tout fait pour l'éloigner de celle qu'il aimait, maintenant tu en paie le prix ! »

Enfin, l'heure passa. Ne tenant plus en place, le détective se précipita dehors, à la poursuite de son amour fuyant. Refusant d'écouter les sarcasmes de son horloge, mais craignant qu'elle n'ait raison.

Passant de bar en bar, il finit par trouver Watson, dans l'endroit le plus miteux de tous les bas quartiers londoniens.

Il se percha sur le tabouret de comptoir à côté duquel était affalé son précieux ami.

Celui-ci tourna son regard, déjà embué par l'alcool, et lui sourit.

« Je savais que vous finiriez par me retrouver, Holmes. Vous l'avez toujours fait. »

Reprenant une gorgée, comme si cette simple phrase avait asséchée sa gorge, il poursuivit :

« Vous êtes toujours là pour moi. Mon ami. Le seul ! »

Il cria ces mots en leva son verre au dessus de sa tête, comme pour porter un toast. De ce fait, il s'attira l'attention des autres occupants du bar, et notamment d'un géant qui semblait ne pas particulièrement apprécier d'être dérangé pendant qu'il cuvait sa gnole.

Se relevant péniblement de la chaise sur laquelle il avait due s'effondrer après avoir ingurgiter son poids en tord boyaux, le colosse s'avança vers les deux hommes accoudés au bar.

« Eh ! Le…le blondinet…tu f, f, fait trop de…bruit ! »

Peinant à aligner deux mots cohérents, la montagne se raccrocha à l'épaule blessée de Watson qui grimassa sous la lourde main.

Pressentant une bagarre imminente, le barman éloigna avec empressement tout objet coupant, tranchant ou cassant de la portée des deux hommes.

Un fois cela fait, il entama l'ouverture des paris.

Ne voulant pas laisser son ami être entrainé dans une bataille, Holmes attrapa l'autre bras de Watson et le tira avec fermeté vers la sortie.

Mais ni le médecin ni le géant ne semblait l'entendre de cette oreille.

Ce dernier aboya avec difficulté :

« Eh ! Le nain ! Cherche pas à t'échapper, j'te prends avec ton copain sans problème ! V'z'allez r'gr'tez de m'avoir réveillait ! »

Et sur ces mots le combat s'enclencha.

Rapidement, les tables furent réduites en miettes par la poigne et la force impressionnante du colosse. Plusieurs fois, Holmes se retrouva à voler dans les airs parce qu'il s'était interposé entre son ami le géant. Plusieurs fois, il avait récolté les coups à la place de Watson, qui n'était décidément pas en état d'esquiver le moindre crochet.

Après un long moment de bagarre acharné, Holmes réussit à enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac volumineux de son adversaire, qui, le souffle coupé, se plia en deux. Profitant de l'ouverture, Watson l'acheva avec un magistral coup de pieds dans le visage, qui se fracassa sur le nez du géant. Celui-ci s'effondra, assommé, et marinant dans une marre de sang.

Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qui leur restaient, les deux hommes sortirent du cloaque en se soutenant mutuellement.

Reprenant ses esprits, Holmes observa son médecin qui continuait de barboter dans son bain.

Fatigué, frustré et plein de blessures, le détective se releva dans l'intention d'attraper une serviette pour la tendre à Watson, lui signifiant la fin de ses ablutions.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir le martyre, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas demander au médecin de le recoudre. Ce dernier arrivait à peine à tenir debout tellement il était imbibé.

Soupirant, Holmes emmena son ami jusqu'à sa chambre ou l'attendait un repas. Il l'aida à enfiler une tenue de nuit, avant de le laisser se débrouiller pour la suite.

Il était beaucoup trop épuisé et ses blessures nécessitaient au minimum d'être désinfectées.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas gémir de douleur, le détective descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la pharmacie de son ami, située au rez de chaussée.

Assis sur la table d'auscultation, le logicien fit l'inventaire de ses bleus et autres plaies. Dans l'ensemble, rien de vraiment alarmant. Une seule le préoccupait vraiment. Elle courait dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de la nettoyer. Il sentait le sang s'échapper de cette blessure. De plus en plus faible, le logicien vit le moment ou il allait s'évanouir.

Rassemblant ses toutes dernières forces, il s'allongea sur le ventre avant de sombrer.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un cri de surprise et une porte qui claqua.

Grognant dans une semi-conscience, il tenta d'ouvrir un œil, mais la lumière vive le lui fit refermer bien vite.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de son lit de fortune et il sentit une respiration douce remuer ses cheveux.

Il avait retiré sa chemise la veille, dans le but de se soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle trainait toujours par terre, attendant d'être ramassée.

La main de Watson, car c'était bien lui, vint se poser sur le front du détective et grimassant, il tourna son regard vers le dos de son ami. Il pâlit devant la plaie qui béait au milieu, et qui aurait mérité d'être recousus sur le champ.

Se maudissant de son incroyable stupidité de la veille, il attrapa vivement une bouteille d'alcool et de quoi en appliquer sur la déchirure.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de détailler le corps du logicien, ainsi offert, et un trouble profond s'empara de lui. Secouant la tête il se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de son ami et lui souffla :

« Serrez les dents, sa va faire mal. »

Souriant dans son demi-sommeil, le détective répondit :

« En médecin médiocre que vous êtes, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de faire souffrir vos… ! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qui fut noyée dans un hurlement de douleur. Se mordant le poing, il s'en fit saigner la main.

La douleur s'arrêtant, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une sensation de chaleur se répandant le long de son dos.

Avec précision et délicatesse, Watson referma la plaie, en prenant bien soin de piquer le plus doucement possible, essayant de rendre l'opération la moins douloureuse possible.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il nettoya et rangea ses ustensiles, avant de se tourner vers son ami qui se relevait péniblement.

Admirant la force et la puissance du détective, des images particulièrement explicite et dérangeante envahir son esprit. Pour se donner une contenance, Watson se dirigea vers l'étagère ou il entreposait ses drogues.

Enfin en position assise, le logicien observa son médecin mélanger dans un verre le contenu d'une fiole avec le l'eau. Il lui tendit le médicament en précisant :

« C'est un antidouleur couplé avec un coagulant. Ca vous aidera à cicatriser et ça fera baisser votre fièvre. »

En disant ces mots, le praticien s'était à nouveau approché et sa main était appuyée sur le front de son patient, pour vérifier la haute température de son corps.

Le visage toujours très proche de son ami, l'ancien militaire murmura :

« Je suis tellement désolé Holmes. Je n'aurai jamais dus vous entrainer dans cette situation, je suis vraiment navré… »

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge et sous l'émotion qu'il ressentait, la peur et l'inquiétude, ses yeux se mirent à briller un peu trop.

Souriant devant l'honnêteté et la crainte d'être rejeté de son ami, le détective le pris dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule blessé, le visage enfouit dans le cou de son précieux Watson.

Savourant ce moment de paix, il commença inconsciemment à tracer des arabesques dans le dos du plus jeune.

Celui-ci, tendu par cette proximité et cet élan peu commun de sentiments, commença à se détendre et à apprécier les gestes du logicien.

Soudain, prenant cruellement conscience de la proéminence malvenue qui devenait de plus en plus gênante dans son pantalon, le médecin voulut se reculer.

Mais Holmes l'en empêcha, et il se colla un peu plus contre lui, ce qui plaça son érection directement en contact avec celle du logicien.

Respirant fortement et réalisant enfin que ce qu'il ressentait depuis un mois pour son colocataire n'était autre qu'un désir brûlant, John entoura de ses bras le corps mince et pourtant puissant du détective.

Ce dernier eu un soupir presque imperceptible de soulagement. Car tout Sherlock Holmes qu'il était, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir lui aussi peur de perdre celui pour qui son cœur bat. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Holmes tourna la tête vers Watson pour lui adresser un sourire heureux et plein de malice.

Il l'embrassa, y mettant tout les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. Le médecin sentit son ami le tirer doucement pour l'allonger au dessus de lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Les bras serrés autour du corps de Watson, le détective laissa ensuite une main descendre sur son flanc pour aller caresser une des cuisses entre lesquelles son corps était allongé.

Le médecin, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur le corps de Holmes, sentit avec plus d'acuité encore la tension et la chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre. Le corps de Holmes collé au sien, il sentait parfaitement que son ami était dans le même état que lui.

Il retint un soupir de frustration autant que de dépit en sentant le logicien lâcher ses lèvres pour décoller de quelques centimètres son corps du sien.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, John, mais en ce qui me concerne, votre table d'auscultation n'est pas des plus confortable pour mon dos. Je préfèrerai de loin un endroit plus…chaleureux… »

Watson sentit le sang lui affluer aux joues sous la surprise, son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il voyait le désir commencer à assombrir le regard de Holmes, toujours allongé sous lui. Il se releva, tirant le détective avec empressement, se dirigeant vers les marches menant à leurs chambres. La montée ne fut pas évidente. Watson trébuchait souvent en sentant la main resté libre de Holmes se poser avec insolence sur ses fesses et en redessiner la courbe avec envie. Nombre de fois, le médecin eu envie de se retourner et de plaquer le logicien contre le mur pour lui dévorer la bouche. Mais il s'en abstint, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler.

Enfin, il arrivèrent sur le palier. A ce moment, le détective pris les opérations en main et tira son médecin vers la chambre la plus proche, la sienne.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Holmes plaqua son ami contre celle-ci, capturant ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait le verrou.

Watson saisit la nuque du logicien dans ses mains pour approfondir un peu plus leur baiser. Il sentit le corps de Holmes s'appuyer contre le sien, une main posée contre la porte, l'autre dans son dos, descendant ensuite vers son ventre. Le détective attrapa avec douceur le bas de la chemise de son ami pour la sortir de son pantalon, glissant une main dessous pour caresser la peau de son torse, accentuant un peu plus la pression de leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Il lâcha les lèvres de Watson pour les poser sur son cou, que le médecin lui offrit immédiatement en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté dans un soupir, les mains perdues dans les cheveux de jais de son ami.

Il sentit les mains de Holmes remonter vers son visage, le prenant en coupe et traçant du bout de ses long doigts fin des cercles.

Une légère pression se fit là où Holmes avait posé ses lèvres. Un instant plus tard, il releva la tête, très fier de lui. Et Watson sut qu'une marque violacée y avait pris place.

Souriant malgré tout, le médecin entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise de son ami, de ses mains tremblantes et incertaines, ce qui fit rire le logicien.

« Je pari que c'est la première fois que vous déshabillez un homme Watson… »

Rougissant, l'ancien militaire leva son regard pour le plonger dans celui de son amant. Il y décela du désir, mais aussi une lueur d'incertitude.

Répondant avec malice, un sourire mutin fleurit sur ses lèvres :

« Et moi, je pari que c'est la première fois que vous vous faites déshabiller par un homme. Ou même par qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser faire… »

L'amusement remplaça la crainte des les yeux de Holmes, et celui-ci renchérit :

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, mon cher John… »

L'emploi de son prénom dans un moment pareil envoya des frissons tout le long du corps déjà tendu du médecin.

Reprenant l'initiative, le détective défit avec habilité la chemise à moitié ouverte de son amant. La laissant glisser le long de ses bras, il posa ses deux mains à plat contre le torse musclé de son médecin. Admirant chaque détail, chaque petite cicatrice, chaque grain de beauté. Mémorisant avec précision leur emplacement.

John se laissa faire, savourant le contact chaud de ses mains sur lui. Mais il ne resta pas inactif pour autant. Reprenant en assurance, ouvrit d'un geste la chemise de Holmes. Faisant voler quelques boutons.

Devant son empressement, le détective sourit avec malice, et il glissa volontairement avec lenteur ses mains vers le pantalon, tendu et déformé par l'érection imposante du docteur.

S'accrochant aux pans de la chemise du logicien pour empêcher ses mains de trembler d'anticipation, Watson colla un peu plus son corps contre la proéminence tout aussi présente de Holmes. Ce geste les fit gémir de concert.

Watson sentit son cœur s'accélérer, la température de son corps grimpa en flèche. En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant pareille excitation, au point qu'elle faisait trembler tout son corps en ce moment, alors qu'il sentait les mains de Holmes parcourir son corps et ses lèvres jouer avec la peau si fine et sensible de son cou. Aucune femme, jamais n'avait fait battre son cœur aussi fort.

Voulant accélérer les choses, Watson attrapa la boucle de pantalon de son ami et commença à tirer dessus. Mais le détective ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

D'une main, il emprisonna les poignets de médecin et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête, contre la porte où ils étaient toujours appuyés.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Watson ressentait une tension accrue et une frustration démesurée. Il désirait plus que tout voir ses mains être libérées pour enfin pouvoir découvrir le corps de celui qu'il désirait et qu'il aimait. Son corps frémissait de plus en plus à chaque caresse aussi légère soit-elle, rendant de plus en plus insupportable la tension dans son bas ventre. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ressentait déjà un tel bien être aux simples caresses de son ami qui affolaient toujours plus ses sens, lui faisant perdre toute notion de logique. Alors qu'il embrassait les lèvres du détective avec passion et douceur, il sentit la main de Holmes glisser sur son ventre pour attraper sa ceinture et la défaire avec lenteur. Watson sentit son cœur tressauter alors que son ami ouvrait le bouton de son pantalon pour ensuite s'attaquer aux agrafes. Il poussa un soupir qui mourut sur les lèvres du détective alors que celui-ci faisait glisser son dernier vêtement contre ses cuisses, le laissant tomber à ses chevilles.

Ainsi offert, sans la protection de ses vêtements, le médecin se mis à trembler d'appréhension.

Il n'aimait pas se retrouver ainsi exposé, vulnérable, au regard gourmand du détective.

Dans un réflexe, il tourna son visage vers le mur, essayant de contrôler son anxiété.

Le sentant mal à l'aise, le logicien caressa avec douceur les poignets de son amant. Il passa sa main libre le long de son torse, s'arrêtant sur un bouton de chair, passant et repassant ses doigts dessus, le rendant dur et ainsi arrachant un soupir de bien être à son propriétaire.

Watson sursauta presque en sentant Holmes offrir à ses hanches, ses cuisses et son ventre quelques caresses du revers des doigts, ignorant son bas ventre en proie à une réelle torture.

Le détective passa les mains dans le dos de son ami, l'attirant à lui pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser. Ses bras serrés autour du corps de Watson et ses lèvres toujours scellées aux siennes, Holmes fit quelques pas à reculons pour heurter le bord du lit et s'y asseoir, attirant son amant sur ses cuisses, libérant enfin ses bras endolories.

Le médecin se hâta de faire tomber sa chemise froissée à terre pour lui attraper la nuque et les cheveux et approfondir leur baiser avec une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Les gestes de Holmes, qu'il trouvaient trop lents, le frustrait à un tel point que cela réveillait une partie de lui dont il n'avait pas soupçonnait l'existence.

D'habitude, patient en toute circonstances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser libre court à une réelle fougue.

Brisant leur baiser, le détective se leva légèrement et d'un mouvement rapide se dégagea de son pantalon. Il attira à sa suite son médecin. S'installant en position assise, adossé à la tête de lit.

Lui souriant il le fit assoir sur ses cuisses, tout contre son érection. Leurs sexes se touchaient, et cette sensation envoya de longs et profonds frissons courir dans le dos du praticien, ce qui le fit se tendre un peu plus.

« En tant que médecin, j'imagine que vous me conseillez de ne pas faire trop d'effort avec mon dos, pour éviter que la plaie ne se rouvre… »

Sa voix était rendue rauque par le désir, si bien que Watson ne put que hocher la tête. Trop peu sûr du timbre de sa propre voix.

Le médecin sentit les mains de Holmes glisser sur son corps puis ses cuisses, les écartant un peu plus pour ensuite en caresser l'intérieur, le faisant gémir.

Le logicien sourit, content d'avoir trouvé un des points les plus sensibles aux caresses de son ami. Posant un autre léger baiser sur les lèvres puis la joue de Watson, Holmes colla ses lèvres à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques paroles qui lui firent monter le rouge aux joues.

Le médecin sursauta légèrement en poussant un gémissement plus fort que les autres lorsqu'il sentit la main que Holmes avait sur sa cuisse remonter dans une caresse appuyée sur son membre.

Les lèvres du logicien, toujours proche de son oreille, formèrent de nouveau un sourire. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir les yeux de Watson et observer chaque expression qui passait sur son visage. Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant pour les agripper lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci refermer doucement sa virilité. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé, crispant un peu plus ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais de Holmes en sentant la main de celui-ci s'activer, l'autre s'amusant à caresser les parcelles les plus sensibles de son être.

Tout son être ignorait où donner de la tête, parfois emporté par la douceur, d'autres, par le désir de jouissance que Holmes refusait de lui offrir.

Lui, savourait chaque gémissement et expression de son amant. Le mouvement constant du logicien avait tout d'une torture pure et simple.

Watson crut mourir de frustration lorsque Holmes stoppa toute caresse pour lui offrir un baiser.

Il glissa ensuite ses mains sur les cuisses du médecin pour les relever et les écarter un peu plus.

Watson sentit ses joues bruler d'être ainsi exposé au regard du détective auquel rien, aucun petit détail n'échappait jamais.

Il eut vite la sensation des mains douces et rassurantes de Holmes lui offrir quelques caresses sur l'intérieur des cuisses pour le détendre.

Il vit Holmes humidifier abondamment de salive quelques uns de ses doigts, qu'il dirigea ensuite entre ses cuisses. Le médecin ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise, sursautant légèrement en sentant un des longs doigts fins de son ami s'immiscer en lui. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents pour tenter de se détendre.

Il sentit Holmes commencer à se mouvoir lentement, avec précaution, pour ne pas le blesser et l'habituer à cette intrusion.

De son autre main il lui prodigua toujours plus de caresses tendres et rassurantes qui finirent par détendre le médecin.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement détendu, il sentit Holmes changer les mouvements de sa main, cessant son va et vient lent pour un autre, circulaire et appuyé, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Watson qui connaissait bien l'anatomie, savait de quoi il s'agissait et attendait avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'envie que son ami trouve ce point si sensible.

Soudain, Holmes stoppa son mouvement et sourit en coin. La petite proéminence était là, sous ses doigts d'expert.

Il entama un nouveau mouvement de rotation, mais cette fois, uniquement concentré sur cette zone.

A peine eut-il commencé qu'il entendit Watson pousser un gémissement en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux. A chaque fois que Holmes créait une pression à cet endroit précis, il l'avais l'impression que tout son corps brulait.

Il sentait la tension dans son bas ventre et son membre s'intensifier au point qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait se libérer sans que rien n'arrive.

Et cette sensation était de pire en pire à chaque nouveau contact. Watson sentit son ami se retirer avec lenteur, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration.

Souriant, Holmes se pencha sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres en un profond baiser. Il en profita pour glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur de son amant, qui ne ressentit qu'un léger pincement avant d'étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores dans la bouche de Holmes.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer. Il sentit malgré lui son bassin se mouvoir légèrement, tentant de venir un peu plus à la rencontre des caresses de Holmes.

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé en sentant la main de son amant se refermer sur sa virilité fièrement dressée. Cette action donna la sensation à Watson de ressentir un plaisir si intense qu'il en devenait douloureusement agréable. Il commença à se mouvoir, tentant d'échapper à la caresse qui lui procurait un plaisir si intense qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Holmes lui sourit, se délectant de la vue quelques temps avant de finir par arrêter le mouvement qui faisait totalement perdre pieds à son amant. Se mouvant toujours en lui, il se pencha pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres de Watson, dont la respiration était saccadée.

Le médecin sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu tout bon sens, il attrapa la nuque de son amant pour approfondir leur baiser.

Watson prodigua quelques caresses au torse puissant et musclés de son ami avant de se mettre à descendre sur son corps.

Il posa un baiser au creux du cou de son amant, lui arrachant son premier gémissement de plaisir. Ce son lui procura un frisson de plaisir et de désir dans tout le corps, lui faisant perdre la tête de nouveau. Il le désirait maintenant trop pour réfléchir.

Il descendit sa main le long du torse, emmêlant ses doigts un instant dans la fine lignée de poils qui conduisait vers son membre.

Le prenant en main, il y appliqua un rythme lent et accentua chaque passage sur l'extrémité.

Il se délectait de chaque gémissement qu'il arrachait à Holmes, de chaque expression de plaisir, de chaque plus petite contraction de ses muscles. Durant son action il sentait la main de son amant caresser sa joue et ses cheveux, tremblant de plaisir. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par le logicien.

Celui-ci, poussé à bout par les caresses de son amant, le souleva et le plaça au dessus de son membre tendu.

Tremblant d'appréhension, Watson s'appuya aux épaules de détective et affermi sa prise, plantant ses ongles dans la peau tendre. Faisant monter un peu plus le désir.

Serrant les dents, il entama la descente.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres au moment ou sa chair se faisait écarter pour laisser le passage au sexe de Holmes.

Arrêtant se progression, il tenta de calmer sa respiration, en ouvrant les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, il fut plongé dans l'abysse de ceux de son amant. Il y vit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et son désir qui brûlait pour lui.

Reprenant courage, il s'empala entièrement et d'un seul coup, en poussant un cri rauque qui fit écho au gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlé de Holmes.

Le détective lui adressa un sourire rassurant, encore une fois, en lui glissant quelques mots qui le firent rougir malgré la douleur.

« Vous êtes chaud… »

Après quelques secondes, il commença un long et lent mouvement de va et vient en lui pour l'habituer à sa présence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à se mouvoir qu'il se rendit compte de l'étroitesse de son amant qui l'accueillait et du plaisir intense qu'il avait à se sentir en lui.

Holmes attrapa de nouveau le membre de son amant pour y appliquer le même rythme de torture.

Au fil des minutes, Watson sentit la légère douleur qu'il restait s'estomper puis disparaitre.

Une fois qu'il vit son amant le plaisir sur le visage de son médecin, Holmes accéléra et approfondit ses mouvements de bassins, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser à son amant de long gémissements rauques qui résonnaient comme la plus érotique des musiques aux oreilles du logicien. Il observa avec attention le médecin se tordre de plaisir sur lui, demandant toujours plus.

Après avoir joué de longues minutes avec Watson, le logicien accéléra rapidement la cadence de ses coups de reins et leur force.

Le médecin crut s'étouffer, il était presque dans l'impossibilité de respirer lorsqu'il sentit Holmes toucher de nouveau ce point sensible qu'il avait trouvé en lui.

Watson sentit le plaisir constant qu'il ressentait monter de plus en plus, le faisant se cambrer.

Il se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra, le poids du plaisir l'étouffant presque. Il serra ses mains sur les draps de toutes ses forces. Il cru que son cœur s'arrêtait sous l'intensité, lorsqu'il sentit Holmes concentrer sa caresse sur l'extrémité de sa virilité.

Il se sentait devenir fou, il avait l'impression que son corps reposait sur des braises tant il avait chaud et son désir le consumait. Chaque coup de rein que son amant lui offrait lui faisait pousser un nouveau gémissement, il sentait son corps arriver au point de non retour.

Au moment de se libérer, tout les muscles de son corps se contractèrent, il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou en grand, il poussa un long gémissement.

Durant plusieurs secondes, il avait totalement perdu l'esprit, oubliant même son nom ou qu'il savait parler tant son orgasme avait été puissant. Il sentait son amant toujours se mouvoir en lui. Il avait mit ses pulsions de côté pour le faire profiter d'un plaisir incommensurable.

Désireux de lui faire le même cadeau, le médecin garda ses muscles contractés, offrant à Holmes lorsqu'il se libéra, le plus long et le plus puissant des orgasmes qu'il avait ressentit dans sa vie. Watson regarda avec son amant, lui aussi perdre toute notion de logique durant quelques dizaines de secondes en se libérant en lui.

A bout de souffle, ils partagèrent un baiser avant que Holmes ne se retire avec précaution du médecin pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Le médecin sourit à son amant, scellant ensuite ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il encercla le détective d'un bras, il avait toujours l'impression que son corps était en feu. Il vola plusieurs baisers à Holmes, qui passa aussi un bras autour de son corps pour lui adresser un sourire exténué, tentant toujours de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Je ne vous aurez jamais crut si empressé, Watson. »

Se tournant vers son amant, le médecin eu un sourire malicieux, qui rappela au détective pourquoi il l'aimait tant.

« Heureusement pour moi, vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête. Sinon, vous auriez compris ma frustration. »

Levant un sourcil pour signifiait son incompréhension, Holmes attendit que son ami poursuive.

Soupirant théâtralement, le praticien enchaîna :

« Cela fait un mois que je rêve de vous, que je me sentais étrange en votre compagnie, qu'il m'était difficile de soutenir votre regard sans rougir ou sans que les images de mes songes nocturnes ne me reviennent en mémoire. Un mois que je ne peux pas vous regardez en face, et je viens seulement de comprendre pourquoi…c'est pathétique.

-Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas John. Je crois que je suis le plus pathétique des deux. Car cela fait bien plus longtemps que je suis atteint des même symptômes et pourtant, je n'ai pas était capable de les déceler chez vous… »

Se redressant avec surprise, Watson planta son regard dans celui, rieur, de son amant.

« Comment ça bien plus longtemps ?

-Hum…je dirais…depuis que vous m'avez présenté Mary… »

Redoutant la réaction du médecin à l'évocation de son ancienne fiancée, Holmes se tendit imperceptiblement.

Toutefois, Watson le sentit, et il lui prit l'envie de torturer quelque peu son ami.

« Ah oui. Mary…vous savez Holmes, elle me manque par moment… »

Retenant son souffle, le logicien ne vit pas le sourire en coin du médecin. Et c'est donc très anxieux qu'il attendit la suite.

« Oui, son sourire quand elle m'accueillait au retour de mes consultations. Ainsi que ses paroles toujours aimables… »

Laissant volontairement le silence s'étirer, il ne continua que lorsqu'il sentit Holmes remuer d'inconfort :

« Mais… en fait, je pense surtout…que si vous preniez la peine de me sourire de temps en temps, il n'y aurait aucune raison à ce que j'aille supplier Mary de bien vouloir me reprendre… »

Holmes mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire son amant. Et c'est avec un immense soulagement et une pointe de mécontentement il serra contre lui le corps du médecin.

« De toute façon, John, je ne vous laisserez plus jamais vous éloigner de moi. Et si vous espérez encore avoir une vie tranquille et rangé…eh bien…je crois qu'il faudra que je m'y plie un minimum… »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Watson sursauta à ses mots. Et c'est les yeux plein de ravissement qu'il se pencha au dessus de son amour pour lui murmurer avant de l'embrasser :

« Oh, mais certainement pas Sherlock. Pourquoi croyez-vous que mon mariage n'a jamais eu lieu ? Pas seulement parce que vous faisiez tout pour l'empêcher…Oh, non…mais aussi parce que je n'était pas près à renoncer à la vie que j'avais avec vous. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai encore moins envie d'y renoncer maintenant… »

Et c'est sur ces mots que leur histoire commence…

* * *

Alors? Alors? Vos avis?


End file.
